This invention relates to the general field of hand tools such as string-type weed cutters which are powered by gasoline engines. Such tools often times are provided with starters of the pull-cord type. An operator who desires to start such a tool must grip the tool firmly with one hand while pulling the pull-cord with the other. The engine generates considerable resistance torque during the cranking action, and this tends to cause a resultant twisting of the tool. Such twisting may pose severe difficulties for operators who are slight of frame, especially women and elderly persons.